


Curiousity killed social etiquette

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mythical AU [25]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Curiousity, Discovery, Exile, F/M, Manhandling, Misunderstanding, Multi, Pregnancy, Punishment, Returning the favour, Royal Privilage, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Solstice didn't think going to tie up loose ends in her old life would land both herself and her mate, Drift, back in Kaon at the mercy of Megatron, the Demon King. However, with the intervention of friends and concerned parties, a silver lining can be found from all of this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a collab work with TheBigLoserQueen  
> You are an awesome writer!

**Mythical AU**

**Solstice/Drift**  
**Eclipse/Megatron**

* * *

Solstice knew Drift was going to have a panic attack when he found out she had left again, but she hadn't been feeling well as of late and needed to see a doctor. Perceptor had assured her she was fine but he wasn't a healer. She had recalled a non-human healer near her city, making her the best option at present.

Walking in a daze, the results of her check drove Solstice into the city, she needed to clear up some loose ends. Namely with the guild, and to see Blurr. She cringed at the thought. Blurr had been getting better in the last few months, but now with her new appearance, she couldn't bare the idea of him panicking because she was like this anymore.

Head wrapped in a scarf to hide her horns and long clothing to cover her scales, Solstice made a straight shot for her friends.

"Oh no you don't missy!" Solstice groaned, stopping as Crashmeter glared down at her. "Where in Primus name have you been?! First you rush off to Kaon like a suicidal idiot, then you go missing for almost a month to just waltz in here like nothing happened?! We've lost a good few clients because you weren't here!"

"Look Crashmeter, a lot has happened recently," Solstice wasn't in the mood to argue with Crashmeter. "Let me just talk with Speedzone and Turbocharge then you can word whip me all you want," turning from the enraged guild master, she quickly moved to her concerned friends.

"Solstice!" Speedzone jumped, pulling her into a tight embraced, followed by another bear hug from Turbocharge.

"Spill it, where the pit have you been?!" Turbocharge snapped. "We were worried sick!" Solstice took a moment to stare at them. Her friends, the two closest people in her life. Turning the surprise on them, she grabbed them again. Drawn into another hug, her arms desperate to keep them close to her.

"Solstice, you're scaring us," Speedzone cooed, ushering her away from the main hall. "Come on, we can talk in private." Led into one of the back rooms, usually used to discuss contracts with new clients or review old clients contracts. Taking a seat, Turbocharge fetching water for them, the room turned silent. "Okay Solstice, what's wrong."

Solstice paused, looking between them. Sighing, she would be damned if she did, damned if she didn't. Moving to her head, Solstice worked the scarf around before letting it drop beside her. She ignored the shocked gasps and Turbocharge's sudden jump. Taking the hem of her shirt, she pulled over her head while minding her horns to reveal her undershirt and the golden scales spanning most of her body.

"Primus! What happened?!" Turbocharge cried, Speedzone slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Solstice?" Speedzone pulled their friend down, both leaning forward for her explanation.

"It...it happened in Kaon..."

* * *

Crashmeter grew impatient, grumbling and busying himself with paperwork and the contract listing when the guild door opened. Turning to see who entered, his heart stopped. Flanked by creatures bearing Kaon's coat of arms, leading the pack were five monsters that made even seasoned warriors turn pale. Tarn, the Lich hunter. Kaon, a blind yet deadly Kitsune. Vos, a feral faceless Noppero-bo in a strange mask. Teserus, a violent Garuda. And Helex, a callous salamander. Many of the other couriers took and ran as they approached. Thankfully, none of these monsters attacked or made a move toward them. Crashmeter was their target.

"Pardon the intrusion sir," Tarn drawled, bowing as a show of respect, despite the disgusted look hidden behind his ethereal mask. "Are you by chance the guild master?" Crashmeter looked to each creature, all of them looking eager to kill something or even destroy his property.

"You're lookin' at him," he kept his voice gruff and even. Anyone would be an idiot not to be scared of them but they were in his house, he was going to keep control. "What can I do for you? Need something delivered? Or maybe you’re looking for info? That'll cost ya." Tarn turned to Kaon, nodding to Crashmeter. Preparing himself for whatever strange magic the Kitsune was about to weave, but was found surprised when his threw a heavy pouch of gold. It wasn't Kaon currency either but the gold the city and the human capital used. "What can I provide you today?"

"We seek the courier than visited our Lord's palace recently," Tarn drawled, Crashmeter instantly knew who he meant. He might be a retch, a greedy retch, but he'd never sell out one of his couriers. Glancing to one of his girls, he nodded to the room the three of them.

"I got a few couriers here that've gone to Kaon, can't say if they went to the palace or not. Gotta be more specific than that," Crashmeter took the pouch, counting the coins. Vos chittered, hissing at the tone of his voice but was calmed by Tarn.

"A woman, long gold hair, a skilled climber and, from my sources, a rather infamous courier in your guild," placing his hands on the desk, Crashmeter gasped as the very surface seemed to frost over. "I hate to be fed false information, good sir. I know the girl frequents this place and I know you are a man to keep his assets close. You have your pay, tell me where she is~" Tarn's voice dropped, a chill rising from it and settling in Crashmeter's chest. His breath choked, solidifying in his throat the longer Tarn stared. "Where. Is. The. Woman?"

Crashmeter cursed his own luck. Getting involved with these monsters, and just at the moment he didn't want her to come out, Solstice, Speedzone and Turbocharge walked out. Helex and Teserus turned, following his panicked gaze, wide smirks crossing them both.

"Boss. Found her," Teserus grinned, turning the Lich to her. Solstice froze in place, gasping as the whole room turned on them.

"Men." Before Tarn could issue his order, Solstice bolted back down the hallway. Speedzone and Turbocharge had little time to dodge the ensuring chase, pulled aside as the Kaonian soldiers stormed after Solstice. Turning back to Crashmeter, seeing the guild master look 20 years older, collapsed on the ground trying to catch his breath, Tarn and his men left without a world.

Tending to Crashmeter, both of them hoped Solstice would be okay. What could they, two humans, do against a company of creatures? 

* * *

Drift cursed Solstice need to leave his protection. After hearing Perceptor had allowed her to see this creature healer, he cursed yet again to find she had returned to her city home. Hissing under his breath, he waited outside of the city limits for her return. The moment she was away from the city he would escort her home.

Perceptor's scolding then reared with his guilt. Perceptor also worried for Solstice, more so than even Drift, but to make her a shut in and feed her growing fear and uncertainty would only worsen her current state. Drift wanted her to return to the bright, cheerful, stubborn woman he had fallen for, but he wanted to keep her safe too. He had lost too many in his life, done too many mistakes to ever wish to lose her too.

Suddenly, a scream pulled his attention. Turning to the woods, he saw a flash of gold. An all too familiar gold. How had he missed her leave? Had she already left the city when he arrived? It didn't matter at the moment, not when the screaming came from Solstice. Following the cries, hastening his pace when other shouts joined her own. Coming to a clearing, Drift froze at the sight of Solstice struggling against chains. From the smell permeating the air, they were specially made to contain non-humans; a special ore mixed with silver. On any other creature they would burn like hot iron but Solstice seemed unaffected except for her weakening struggles.

Rage fueled the Oni, he could feel his other side stirring. Gripping his swords, Drift leapt into the field. Only glints of light danced off his blades as he cut down unsuspecting guards, causing the chains restraining Solstice to grow slack. Other guards dropped their chains to engage while others took the slack.

"Drift!!" Solstice screamed, weakly struggling as guards drew near to bind her. Her panicked struggles increased if any tried to touch or reach for her mid-section. With what strength she had left, she managed to throw the few guards off her while running to Drift.

"Solstice!! Look out!!" Drift scream echoed the sorrow and panic, seeing Kaon appear out of thin air, his arm wrapping around Solstice while another weaved his vile spells. Solstice had only moments to realize what had happened before her body felt like lead, collapsing under herself. Kaon was the only one to hold her up while the remaining members of the band charged Drift.

"How fortuitous~" the purr caused shivers to trail down Solstice's skin and scales. Looking up, watching Tarn drift over, his eyes turned down on her. "We apprehend the courier brazen enough to approach our queen AND the filthy Oni deserter. Lord Megatron will be pleased~" Solstice could only watch as Kaon easily lifted her, carrying her away while the same chains meant for her restrained Drift. She could only twitch at the sight of the chains burning him, reigning him immobile as he was moved to another cart. The remaining forces collected their injured and left their dead. Tarn's orders. Megatron would not be kept waiting any longer.

* * *

"Well, this is certainly something."

Bombrush knew that Tarn and his group had been hunting down the queen's friend since Megatron had given the order. He also knew that they had been close to finding her. Though, he was Megatron's general - it was his job to know about these little search parties. But he had expected Tarn to return with her in hand; the man never failed at a task given to him.

What he wasn't expecting was them to have the Oni with them. Now that was certainly something. They hadn't seen the deserter in years... To be perfectly honest, Bombrush had given up on ever finding him. While he knew Megatron didn't take kindly to people deserting the army (and neither did he, he was an ogre after all), he honestly didn't care that much about one soldier compared to the entire army.

But to see him here after all of these years with the girl no less... It really was something.

"I'm impressed, Tarn. You got yourself a two for one."

"A most fortuitous stroke of luck, I must admit, General," Tarn drawled, watching as Kaon cradled his little prize while Teserus and Helex managed the traitor. "Had this wretch not enter the fray as he did." Vos chittered and snickered, speaking his own strange tongue while prodding and tormenting the tired and injured Oni. "Indeed Vos, truly curious for him to simply pick a fight out of nowhere. However, Deadlock was always one to leap into the fray with mad abandon."

"I suppose you have a point," Bombrush said, glancing at the Oni. Though his energy drained and hurt, Drift could still glare at him. "That's quite the evil eye you've got there, Deadlock... Though, you don't go by that name anymore, do you?"

He didn't reply, but Bombrush could hear a growl come from him.

Bombrush turned back to an officer standing at attention behind him. "Tell Megatron we have company and we'll bring them to the throne room. He should be in his study."

The officer nodded, giving one last bow before taking off to fetch the king.

"Now then..."

He looked to the golden woman Kaon had in his arms. Truth be told, he pitied the woman. He personally didn't think she had done anything wrong and Megtaron had just been overreacting. Which he always seemed to do when it came to his wife. It was a good thing she was unaware that Megatron had never retracted his orders on finding her friend; he doubted that would go over well. The last thing they needed was to have another argument, especially when they were attempting to repair their relationship and were making progress.

"Make sure they're tied up well," Bombrush ordered, turning away. "Megatron won't take kindly to them escaping again."

The guards nodded. They knew if either of them got away, Megatron would be furious. And they liked their heads attached to their necks. They were not about to be executed over a simple task like this one.

* * *

Slowly the spell was wearing off. Solstice could feel her limbs again despite them now being tied behind her back. How did all of this happen? How did they even find her? Was it from that incident at the Capital? She had heard rumours fluttering through with traders and merchants whispering about how much the guard has cracked down on non-humans and their sympathisers. No doubt the commotion even reached Iacon in the West, no surprised it reached the North too.

And yet, how did Drift know she was in trouble? Looking over, Drift was practically being dragged by the Garuda and the Salamander. His otherwise pale skin now bloomed red and appeared irritated, making him unable to move very much. Why? Why were they hurting him? And why did the Ogre call him Deadlock? Perceptor had said that name once too, she just thought it was the name of his 'other' personality.

"P-Please, where are we going? What are you going to do?" she finally asked, she had complied thus far, and trying her luck had been an unfortunate inherent quirk. The small no-face spoke in his strange tongue, cackling and preening while making strange hand gestures.

"Forgive Vos, he can become quite vulgar when excited," the kitsune purred, turning her attention back. The group that had captured them remained close, despite the guards orders to handle them. The Kitsune remain with her while the two brutes carried Drift. The No-face jumped between them and Tarn lead the group. "Generally, he said it's for Lord Megatron to decide."

"But...I didn't...we didn't do anything wrong!" she snapped, feeling her own anger rising.

"Half of that is true," the Salamander replied, turned her head back. "You might get lucky, but this ant here, maybe Lord Megatron will give us a turn," the two brutes smirked and agreed between them, leaving Solstice horrified and angrier.

"Don't you dare touch him!" the first time she struggled caught her handlers off guard, but her struggles stopped the moment the No-face grasped her neck, hissing in her ear.

"Indeed Vos. Good little freaks should be careful what they say and do. An awful accident might occur~" the Kitsune giggled, as if wanting it to happen. Solstice swallowed hard, restraining herself but knew something would give first, her anger or Drift's last breath.

In silence, they were brought to the throne room. Solstice felt a surged of uneasiness and fear wash over her, wanting to run away but unable to. The huge ominous doors stood there, tall and proud. And behind them... was no doubt Megatron. The demon who wanted to kill her. Had already killed her once, but never let her once think she was safe. All because she had wanted to see her friend and deliver her the package from her family...

And now Drift was involved in all of this. He may have been wanted for his own crimes, whatever they were, but they never would have caught him if it weren't for her. Primus, she did this... She did all of this, even if she still didn't understand just what she had done wrong.

The door suddenly, though slowly, started to open. She tried to squirm, but her limbs still felt numb, so she barely wiggled in the monster's grip. With little effort, the guards carried them into the room towards the throne. And a wave of fear came over her when she saw Megatron sitting at his throne, expression hard and locked on her and her mate. His guard Strika was standing there beside him while Shockwave stood behind the throne. And she could see Bombrush leaning up against the wall off to the side. And they were all looking right at them.

It was just like the time he had killed her. Where Eclipse had done everything she could to protect her, but it still hadn't been enough. This demon... He wanted her dead. It was as if nothing would satisfy him more than to see her neck snapped in half.

And it struck fear to her core.

"My Lord," Tarn said, bowing deeply to the king. "We have successfully captured the woman. And we were able to capture this deserter. He attempted to defend her when we found her."

Megatron's gaze surveyed the room, landing on the woman and sparing but a glance at the traitor. He took the time to note her new appearance. Whatever had happened in his wife's room indeed made significant changes. Golden scales covering most of her body, even lining her eyes and face. Four long horns settled on her head, nowhere near the size of his own but did hold a strange familiarity to them. Demons horns were smooth, give or take nicks, scratches and scrapes. But her horns were ridged and had unique details. Much like a dragons.

"Well done, Tarn," was his only response. Taken and held close by the lich, moving aside as Shockwave approached. "Will you be able to identify just what this...thing is?" his words hit Solstice hard, but her present fear turned to Shockwave. The wendigo was just as terrifying as he was before, yet now he held a small blade and a vial in his hands.

"Perhaps, My Lord," came his curt reply, kneeling down to her level and ordering the guard to keep her still. "I may need more than the one sample of blood but I will make due."

Solstice paled, wiggling as hard as she could to escape from their grip. But nothing work; this creature was far too strong. Primus, he was just going to cut her veins. Just let her bleed out until he could get all the blood he wanted. Like some sort of experiment, a lab rat. Just being drained for blood until he had everything he wanted from her...

She struggled harder. No, no! She couldn't let him do this! She had more than just herself to protect. She couldn't let him take her blood like she was some sort of animal! The doctor... he told her the truth. He told her what was wrong. That she wasn't sick, that it was just morning sickness. She couldn't get hurt now!

Not when she had a life inside of her to protect.

"N-No! Pl-Please, d-don't!"

"You are only going to make it more painful for yourself if you struggle," Shockwave said flatly, annoyed that she was still able to wiggle around and squirm away from his blade. If she just held still, it would make it go by quicker.

"NO! S-Stop it-!"

"Leave her alone, you filthy cannibal!"

Drift drew their attention. He struggled more than the chains would have allowed him. He ignored the pain, ignored the burn and sting. His mate was in trouble and he refused to allow any pain or injury to befall her. Teserus and Helex tried to hold Drift down, even going as far as to punch and beat him down but the Oni didn't relent. Helex heated a fist, perhaps a little more than an irritated burn would deter the Oni. This, however, didn't work as Drift spotted the incoming hand, pulling enough to the side that his fist impacted the chains holding him, causing them to fall slack.

Drift jerked away, easily throwing the two guards off of him and onto the floor. He turned, eyes locked on Shockwave and Solstice His mate. He had to protect his mate before Shockwave could get his filthy hands on her. He knew what the bastard was capable of. He had seen the other's experiments. He was heartless, cruel, and only cared about pleasing his king.

He charged for them. He had to get Solstice out of here. Out of Kaon and back to Perceptor, where they would be safe. Where no one could hurt her again-!

A hard foot suddenly slammed on his back and knocked him to the floor. He groaned in pain, hissing when pressure came bearing down on his back, his nails clawing into the ground as he tried to push back up. But the pressure turned to pain, threatening to break his bones if he dared struggled anymore.

"Worthless traitor," the growl came, deep and filled with disgust.

Drift, weakly and shaking, turned his head to look at the creature above him. Primus, he didn't even see him move. Megatron just glared down at him, eyes narrowed with a contempt expression. Not that Drift was surprised... Megatron never took kindly to having his soldiers abandon him. Especially if he had placed any value into them like he had with him. With Deadlock.

"You used to be a skilled warrior, Deadlock," he snarled, pushing his foot down more as disgust resonating in his voice. Primus, this creature wasn't even worthy enough to live... And to think he had allowed this burden to once serve him all those years ago "And now... this is what you've become. A weak pathetic rat, trying to protect a freak that you could easily kill... I expected too much of you."

Another slam into the ground had Drift cough up blood, drawing a scream of horror from Solstice. What had Drift done? What had any of them done to deserve this?!

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Solstice begged, struggling hard against the kistune. "LET HIM GO! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

But it was to no avail. All she did was have Shockwave and Megatron look to her, Shockwave still wearing no expression while the king merely looked annoyed. Only seeing her as an insignificant waste of his time. Of life in general. But he didn't apply any more pressure to Drift's back, keeping him pinned but breathing and unable to move. He would deal with him later.

For now, he just wanted to know what this freak was, once and for all.

"Shockwave, just be done with it already," he growled.

"Yes, my Lord."

And then Shockwave turned back to Solstice, his blade steadying as he took a hold of her arm to get his sample. The poor girl struggled harder and harder, unable to move her arm as he held it firmly. Kept it still so he could take her blood. Hurt her. Hurt Drift. Maybe even hurt her baby... if not kill them.

"STOP IT!" 

* * *

Eclipse paused in her sewing, looking up and around. She could have sworn she had heard something... Almost like a scream?

"Your Highness? Is something the matter?"

The Queen looked up at her guard, Lugnut. She had been in Megatron's study early, reading a book on one of the large comfortable chairs while he worked. But then an officer came in to tell Megatron something. She hadn't been sure what, he had whispered it into the king's ear. And once Megatron dismissed the officer, he had told Lugnut to take her to the parlor while he attended urgent business. He wouldn't tell her what, just saying to stay in the parlor until he came for her.

She had been a little suspicious at first, but decided not to ask. And besides, she enjoyed talking to Lugnut from time to time, so they had had good conversation before she decided to work on her sewing a bit. But now... That noise...

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

"Heard what?"

"I... I could have sworn I heard a scream..."

" I didn't hear anything, my Queen." Of course ogres weren't known for have exceptional hearing, the castle was large and vast, allowing even the smallest of sounds to be heard. Eclipse wondered if it was just her imagination, turning back to her sewing.

"PLEASE STOP IT!!!"

Eclipse jumped from her seat. Now she definitely heard a scream, and from a familiar voice... And without another thought, she bolted from the parlor.

"My Queen! Wait! Lord Megatron wished you to remain in the parlor!" Lugnut didn't recognize the voice but what he was sure of was Megatron would fly into a rage if Eclipse didn't remain safe.

Eclipse continued to run, the screams and shouts becoming louder the closer she became. Pausing a moment, allowing Lugnut a chance to catch up, left the Ogre almost sliding through a wall as she took a sudden turn. Cursing the blasted floor rug, he resumed his chase. Coming toward the great hall, just at its entrance, Eclipse froze as words filtered through.

 "PLEASE! I'M WITH CHILD!"

"Open the doors! Open the doors!" Eclipse slammed her fists on the great doors, the sounds echoing through the halls, giving Lugnut her location.

"My Queen please, you'll hurt yourself!" Gently as he could, Lugnut took her hands only for her to grasp them.

"Lugnut, please! Open these doors now!" she cried, becoming desperate. Lugnut knew the King was attending to important business in the Hall and shouldn't be disturbed, but he was not to deny his Queen a request. Relenting, the giant ogre pushed open the doors and allowed her through.

Her body froze, unable to believe what she was seeing.

Shockwave holding Solstice's arm while a guard and Kaon tried to restrain her. Megatron looming over another creature, his taloned feet digging into the poor creatures back and forcing him down. Blood splatter near the creature showed the damage Megatron had done. Everyone else in the room, Tarn and his men along with the guards, stood by and did nothing.

And Solstice. Last she had seen of her, her changes weren't so...prominent. Her scales had covered most of her body and her four small horns were now more noticeable, curving over her head and up to a point. Why was she even here? At all?

Then Megatron's order from the incident came back. He had kept his order? Why? After all the times she had asked him not to. He still carried out the order? He never retracted it? Not even once...?

"W-What... a-are you... doing?"

Shockwave couldn't move. Nor could anyone else in the room as they all turned to Megatron. He just stood there, eyes wide and locked on his wife, who stared at him in horror. His eyes drifted to Lugnut, who refused to meet his gaze. Damn it, he told him he didn't want her to come here! That he needed to keep her in the parlor until he was finished!

But he couldn't focus on that as he looked back to his wife. All eyes were on him now, but all he could do was look at Eclipse's horrified and confused expression... mixed in with hurt. How many times had she asked him to not hurt her friend? How many times did she beg him to let this creature be? He knew she didn't want her friend to be hurt, but they needed to know what she was. What sort of mutation this freak could have been. And since Eclipse didn't seem to understand, he decided to just not tell her...

"M-Megatron, wh-why-?"

"Lugnut, take Eclipse back to the parlor."

"Wha-No!" Eclipse cried, moving away from Lugnut as the ogre came towards her. "Megatron, stop this! She's my friend-!"

"Eclipse, you don't-"

"D-Didn't you hear her?!" She ran towards Solstice, Shockwave letting go of her arm and stepping back as Eclipse moved herself in front of her friend. "S-She said she was pregnant! You can't do this! You said yourself th-that demons don't prey on pregnant women! You can't hurt her!"

"Shockwave is merely collecting a blood sample, Eclipse," he said, trying to keep his temper under control. "He won't hurt-"

"Y-You don't know that! You don't know what could happen! Just-Just leave her alone!" Turning to Solstice, she quickly looked her over, not noticing her shocked and tearful gaze.

"Eclipse..." she whimpered, turning the Queen before her. Solstice could believe she was looking at Eclipse again. The one she befriended, not the sad woman locked in a tower. Just what happened after she was in Kaon last. At this point she didn't care, Eclipse looked better, brighter and healthier than before. Overcome, Solstice wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close and assuring herself she was fine.

Eclipse had been surprised at first, but welcomed the warm hug. Solstice didn't look well to her either. Anyone else would have thought it was the fact she was pregnant that caused her to look sickly, but Eclipse knew better. Whatever has happened to her had cause her great distress. It was affecting her health; she looked pale, her scales listless and lacking that same shine they had before. She had lost a little weight, not healthy for an expecting mother. Taking a moment, she pulled back a little to place a hand on Solstice's belly. There was a slight bump, nothing significant.

Solstice suddenly jumped, turning to Megatron in fear. Eclipse followed, finding the creature beneath him. She didn't recognize him but Solstice seemed to. This creature... She could put two and two together. Though she was a little surprised Solstice would be lovers with such a creature.

"Megatron... Pl-Please. Stop this."

His eyes narrowed. Not at her, just in general frustration. Damn it, he just wanted to take care of this once and for all. Get his blood samples from the freak and punish the deserter. And he could have done it. Easily. All he would have to do was order Lugnut to take Eclipse away, which wouldn't be hard for the eleven-foot ogre. She would struggle, but she was merely human. She had no strength to fight him off.

But he couldn't. Not to Eclipse, his precious beloved wife. He had hurt her enough in the past... They were still trying to fix their relationship now. Things were slowly getting better and he didn't want to ruin that. He didn't want her to hate her life here so much that she would try and hurt herself again...

He had no choice but to remove his foot from the Oni, who collapsed to the ground in pain as he collected his breath, shaking hard.

"Drift!" Solstice cried. She broke free from Eclipse, collapsing down next to her lover and holding his face to her chest. Primus... Primus, he was going to be okay. He was still alive, breathing... They could take care of his injuries later. Just as long as he was alive and breathing, he would be okay.

"S-Sol...stice..." Drift chocked, drawing Solstice closer. Looking down, she stroked his cheek to see if something was wrong. Instead, he managed to bring his hand to hers. "You're...pregnant?" Tears welled up, rolling down her cheeks as she pulled his hand to her cheek.

"That all you care about...you...idiot..." she smiled, meaning it only in jest. "Yes. And...they're yours."

"Mine...?"

Eclipse watched on. Both unbelieving and happy as the pair held one another. So much had changed. She had never known Solstice to have any interest in non-humans, she was scared of them in fact. But seeing her, here, weeping over one and even baring him children. Was that possible? It didn't really matter, she was happy.

Then her gaze fell to Megatron, who had stepped off to the side near Shockwave, both of them speaking in quiet whispers. It made her a little uneasy, but she bit her tongue. Still, perhaps here was not the best place to have an emotional reunion. Not if Megatron's blood was still boiling like she was certain it was.

She turned to see Bombrush had moved from the wall closer to her, as if he were expecting her to give him an order. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Will you... Would you escort them to the infirmary, Sir Bombrush? Please?"

Eclipse felt eyes on her back, no doubt getting a look from her husband of all people. But the general gave a gentle smile and nodded. Besides, he knew it was better to get the two sources of Megatron's rage out of his sight. Especially if he was going to attempt to speak calmly to his wife.

So, much more gently than Solstice and Drift thought possible, he helped the two to their feet and lead them out of the room. Drift was shocked that Bombrush was actually helping him walk, thinking the ogre hated him as much as Megatron did. Not to mention he had such a... tender touch, as if he were taking care of a child compared to a traitor. Then again, Bombrush had always been strange...

And once Solstice and Drift were out of the room, Eclipse took a deep breath and turned around. She nearly took a step back when she saw Megatron standing right in front of her, but she could hold her ground now. She wasn't afraid of him like before.

"I told you to stay in the parlor."

"How could I do that when she was screaming like that? Primus, I thought you were killing them..."

Megatron cursed to himself. Of course, how could he not of foreseen that. This old castle carried noise like a banshee scream in a crypt. He should've had Lugnut take her to their quarters. Sounds from the great hall never reach there.

"Megatron..." looking down, feeling her hand on his. "Pl-Please, you don't... You don't have to do this. Solstice didn't do anything wrong." turning her head down, Megatron in turn lifted her chin, taking her cheek in his hand. "Please, isn't there another way?" Megatron sighed, calming his nerves, and seeing Eclipse as she was, he relented.

"Perhaps...I acted rashly. Seeing you in danger, and that...woman the source, I admit I panicked," holding her closer, a low rumble rolled through his chest. "I needed to know what she was. If she were a threat and how she could be neutralized. But...if her safety means this much to you...I will discuss with Shockwave an alternate means of determining what she is, without harm to her or her child."

"Thank you," she smiled, drawing in closer to her husband. Megatron capitalized, pulling her in close, dwarfed by his arms. He wanted to hold her like this and never let her go, for anyone. Moments like these, he cherished and longed for most of the day. "But...what about the other? Her...mate?" Pulling back enough to look down, Eclipse turned back to a concerned frown.

"He's a traitor. A deserter. He will be punished," Megatron's tone stayed firm. He would be lenient to the woman, for Eclipse he would relent but for Deadlock, no the Oni had to pay for his crime. The Demon King would never let any deserter off; Deadlock had eluded them until now. This time will not be wasted.

"But is there no other way? He's been away this long..." Eclipse pondered. "Why...why not exile. That's he's forbidden to return to Kaon. That way he can stay with Solstice."

"That is hardly a punishment,” he growled, more at the idea anyone serving him could escape his wrath. “Not only did he defect he also escaped punishment for years. I refuse to allow any under my command escape justice.”

"Please Megatron, he doesn't have to die, he'll be a father. No child should live without a father."

Megatron knew she would fight this, and wouldn't be happy with him if he didn't comply. Deadlock had to pay, he had to suffer.

But then an idea came to mind, a smirk coming to his face. One Eclipse didn’t like. "Very well. The traitor will face exile, but not without a price."

"...What price?"

"If he will not suffer death as he should, then he will be branded. Humiliation will be worse than death," Megatron watched as her frown became a shocked gasp.

"But...but you can't!" Before she could make an argument, he smirked again.

"It is either the brand with exile, or he will remain in the dungeon," Eclipse took his alternative with as much shock as before. "And the child shouldn't grow up without a father."

Eclipse was horrified, only able to stare at him with wide eyes. How could he do this?! She understand that traitors needed to be punished, but branded? The man wasn't an animal! He couldn't do this! He had already done enough to Solstice, most of it unjustified, and now... Now he was going to hurt her mate. Brand him and make him into a target should another Kaons ever come across him.

"B-But that's barbaric!" she cried, shaking her head as she stepped away from him. "Th-That's not right! It-It's inhumane!"

The king was quite for a few moments, glancing around the room. No one said a word, just staring at him silently, waiting for him to give them a command. Waiting for him to say what they were no doubt all thinking, but would never say out loud to their queen.

But Megatron would. And he had to, or else she would never understand.

"You forget, Eclipse..." He stepped closer to her, wings expanding as if to prove a point. A look of fear crossed her eyes, which only hurt him a little. He knew what he was... and she did too, even if she loved him. "We're not even human to begin with."

The queen just stared at him, confusion and hurt and horror all washing over her face. Her mouth opened and closed, clearly wanting to say something to refute him. But nothing came out. She couldn't think of a single thing to say. Because... he was right. They weren't human. They did not abide by human morals... Primus, Megatron had even told her about how demons viewed death and killing, how it wasn't seen as a big deal so long as the target weren't considered to be at a disadvantaged, whether by age or disability or health...

She had been horrified then, but she couldn't lecture him on his species's culture and practices. And while she was the queen of this land, she was still a human. There was much she still didn't understand... and when it came to things like this, she wasn't sure if she ever could either.

* * *

Solstice remained close to Drift, no matter what the healer said. After seeing what Megatron was capable of, she had no doubt those who followed him would be just as bad. Bombrush, Megatron's General as he said, seemed nice enough. She remembered him from the last time she was here but even so, she was weary.

"He'll be fine, my dear," Solstice didn't move, nor look to him but she could feel the general watching her. "The healers have tended to his wounds and will make a full recovery." Approaching the tense woman, he noted how she flinched as his hand grasped her shoulder. "Please, allow the healer to check you. You are with child after all."

Solstice wanted to brush him away, turn her attention back to Drift, but she couldn't help but agree with him. She had heard that undue stress was bad for expecting mothers, but she didn't want to put Drift in danger or herself.

"Okay...but only if I can stay near Drift," nodding, Bombrush called for the healer while another attendant moved her to the cot next to Drift. Solstice could watch over him while the healer tended to her. But as the healer felt around her belly and seemed to weave a spell to check the growing baby, the wendigo from before entered the room.

Solstice tensed, wanting to move from the bed back to Drift but Bombrush took a step forward.

"It's alright my dear," Bombrush cooed, helping the healers calm her. "It's obvious Megatron hasn't made his intensions rather clear, allow me to explain," she didn't want to trust them. She didn't want to trust any of them, but looking to Drift, she knew cooperation might keep him safe. She had little else she could do, she couldn't control what strange abilities she picked up nor control them. She might end up blowing them all up, injuring Drift and Eclipse in the process. Nodding, Bombrush smiled. "You see, Megatron doesn't wish any harm, he has asked what you are, and we seek the answer. Shockwave has a way with blood, he can determine what makes you what you are from it. Maybe he might answer some of your questions in the process."

What she was? From blood? Is that all Megatron really wanted? It sure as the pit didn't seem like it, but looking to the frightful wendigo, she noticed the vial and blade was exchanged for a strange needle and a small canister.

"What Bombrush says is correct. I require blood in order to determine your lineage, and in turn grant our Lord's request," Shockwave approached, holding out his hand. Solstice could tell by his insistance that he wanted her arm. Still unsure, Solstice turned to Drift then to Bombrush. He seemed sincere and no one had tried to use Drift to persude her. Sighing, the idea of knowing just what she was rearing up, Solstice offered her arm.

Shockwave was quick, slipping the needle into her arm before extracting it almost instantly. Within was a small sample of her blood.

"I may require more for a more detailed build but this will suffice for now," Shockwave nodded, turning to leave. "A word of caution, perhaps pick your fights with more clarity, my dear. For it is three lives you must worry for." As Shockwave left, most stood on confused, Solstice especially. Bombrush turned to the healer, whispering a few words before the healer took to work again. She gasped, nodding to the general.

"It is almost disturbing how much Shockwave can discover by the mere scent of blood," turning to Solstice, even more confused now than from Shockwave's comment, Bombrush smiled. "Congratulations, my dear. You're having twins."

Twins...Solstice paused a moment, her eyes widening as she realised what Shockwave had meant. Her hands snapped to her belly, as if to cradle the children growing within her. She... was going to have twins.

A small groan caught her attention, her eyes snapping to Drift. He was awake, moving, and had the biggest grin across his face.

"Twins..." his voice was soft, but the happiness billowed out like echoes. Solstice's confusion turned to happiness, reaching for her mate. Bombrush ushered the healer and attendant out, they had best leave the lucky parents a moment for themselves before Megatron passed anything.

* * *

Eclipse paced, unsure of what could be done. Megatron, as stubborn and fixed as he was, would not bend to allowing simple exile. So set on causing the Oni as much pain as could be inflicted, her concerns turned to Solstice.

From what Bombrush reported, Solstice was aware of just what could occur if angered or stressed. All from her body language no less. She wondered back to when she changed, how fire licked and swirled around her, and that was from the panic of dying. She could only imagine what could be fueled by rage.

Megatron, however, had allowed her to 'distract' Solstice as it were while Drift was sentenced and punished. She would have to tell Solstice though. If only to give her a little solace as to why they were being separated and what Megatron had intended for him.

He was, however, being just as over-protective now. Having sent Lugnut _and_  Strika to guard them both. Having two of the largest Ogres in the castle guard her and watch Solstice in case she harmed her was completely over-exaggerated. But there was little she could argue now. She was lucky enough to be able to be alone with the girl at all. 

Coming to the infirmary, her guards waiting at the door, Eclipse came in to the most adorable sight. Drift must have been healed enough to move on his own, leaning and cradling Solstice to him, his head resting and listening to her belly.

"You idiot, they're barely developed you can’t hear them," she smiled, jesting while Drift nuzzled closer.

"Oh but nothing can escape honed Oni senses besides..." sliding up, an act that had caused Eclipse to blush, "I look forward to seeing you heavy with them, and perhaps we might even..." a finger silenced, looking up from her neck to see Solstice hiding her face with one hand, her face turned towards the door. Following, Drift understood, seeing Megatron's wife standing quite uneasy. Smirking, Drift took the chance to latch onto Solstice's neck, causing her to gasp and shiver, deepening her cheeks.

"Stop it!" she hissed, managing to push him off. "I am so sorry, Eclipse. I can't do anything with him~" Somehow the Oni had managed to crawl around her sitting form, cradling her from behind. She hissed, telling him off and growling for him to behave. Eclipse was still stunned how casual if not playful Solstice was around this Oni. A non-human. A creature Solstice had been afraid of.

"I... It's okay, Solstice," Eclipse smiled, approaching the bed. From her own experience with Megatron, Eclipse noted the deep stare the Oni was giving her. It read of protection, his arms affirming as they wound tighter around Solstice. "Are you feeling better?"

"As well as I can be," she smiled, relaxing a moment. "I just...well..." Solstice rolled her words, unsure if she should voice them. Especially in front of Drift let alone Eclipse. "Kinda wish Megatron asked...rather than drag me here..."

Eclipse understood. Bombrush had explained how cooperative Solstice had been for Shockwave once it was explained why they wanted her blood. She mused the memory of the General rubbing into Megatron for overreacting and all of this confusion and panic could've been avoided.

"I won’t let him anywhere near you," Drift hissed, his legs raising a bit to cradle her sides. Solstice groaned, annoyed with his resistance but she could understand why. She was still trying to grasp the whole incident, all to curb this demon's curiosity.

"In any case, when did you last eat?" Eclipse asked.

Solstice turned away sheepishly, recalling her last meal was certainly a while ago.

Since the doctor she had seen before this asked her to come on an empty stomach, one could say it was almost a full day between now and her last meal. The moment Eclipse heard her stomach growl, it was done.

"Right," Eclipse stood from the bed, coming to Solstice's side. Drift pulled his grip tighter but Eclipse remained firm. "Please, sir. Solstice will be eating for three now, but she looks as pale as a wraith. She needs to eat,"

Drift wanted to rebuke the woman, refusing to leave Solstice side but his love groaned again.

"Drift I'll be fine," she cooed, turning to kiss his cheek. "I trust Eclipse with my life. Besides, I', hungry." she knew whining would help. Nuzzling his neck was just what she needed to get him to let her go.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you," he argued, following Solstice off the bed.

"Actually, I need you to come with me," turning to the voice, all three watched Bombrush enter, Lugnut and Strika bowing as he did.

"No, I'm staying with Solstice," Drift hissed, moving closer.

"Now, now, no need to be so hostile" Bombrush waved off his tension. "I come with good news, Megatron - through extensive discussion - has decided _not_  to sentence you to death but to exile."

This seemed to confuse Drift, Solstice noticing his brow quirk and his tail twitch.

"Given the current and previous circumstances, Megatron is currently in a good mood and has come to this decision. Of course that could change if he's kept waiting..." leaving a pause, Bombrush watched as Drift seemed to debate this. Solstice, obviously confused on this, looked between them.

"Drift, you couldn't ask for anything better," taking his cheek, she turned him to her. "If this is all about desertion, you know in the Capital that would mean life imprisonment or death. Exile is the best outcome!" she smiled, hoping this could convince him. That would mean they wouldn't hunt him, he wouldn't be dragged away from her, Perceptor and Gadget, from their growing family and killed. He would be free, restricted from some territory sure but free.

"Wonderful," Bombrush smiled, "Then Her Majesty can ensure your bride is fed and we can get over this little sentence, and all can go home happy."

Solstice didn't like that idea; leaving Drift, especially after what happened in the throne room. Drift, however, noticed something. The way Bombrush looked, the way his intentions were masked by his cheer. He was hiding something, his experience with the General told him that much. But knowing there was no way to stop this, Drift took the lesser evil. Kissing Solstice's head, turning her attention back to him, he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Go. I'll be fine," she didn't believe him, he knew from the look on her face, but she still trusted him. Nodding, hugging him close, she relented and turned to Eclipse.

Eclipse smiled, helping Solstice to her feet and supporting her as they moved out. It concerned her how light Solstice was. It shouldn't have been this easy to hold her up. Strika and Lugnut had offered to carry her but Eclipse refused. She had to help her friend.

Bombrush and Drift watched them leave, waiting until they were far enough away.

"What's this really about?" Drift asked, moving off of the bed. He could already hear others coming, looking up to see two hulking guards stand behind Bombrush. "You and I are both aware Megatron don't do simple punishments."

"Indeed, that was for the woman," Bombrush nodded. "Given her delicate state, it would have been cruel to reveal the truth." Drift was content with that, he didn't like the idea of facing Megatron again but if Solstice was safe, he'd go through with it. He didn't resist the guards, allowing them to lead him away. "And you should thank Her Majesty for your life. Megatron was more than delighted in taking your head."

Drift said nothing, but had made it a point to thank her.

* * *

Eclipse was stunned as she watched Solstice eat. Even Lugnut and Strika were surprised by how much the small freak was eating. On her third helping, she drank deep from an offered goblet before diving back into cook vegetables, grilled steak and herb bread.

"Slow down Solstice, you might choke," Eclipse placed a hand on her shoulder, bringing a pause. Swallowing, Solstice blushed seeing the number of empty plates.

"Sorry..." she cooed, taking a slow drink.

"You need to take better care of yourself," rubbing her back, Eclipse watched as Solstice now picked at her plate. "What's wrong?"

Solstice stayed silent, unsure of how to explain what was going on.

"Solstice, you can talk to me."

"I just..." sighing, Solstice placed her fork down. "Worrying about...this," indicating to her scales and horns, "and about the guild, Drift and Perceptor...Gadget..." she watched as Eclipse turned confused. "This isn't my first pregnancy; Gadget is my first born."

"Oh, Solstice," bringing her into a hug, it seemed there was a lot to talk about. "How about we start from the beginning, talking might be able to help," Eclipse watched her stifle tears, nodding. It was going to be a long talk but if she could help her friend, Eclipse would listen.

Solstice started from the tribute festival, where she met Drift. Then to her promotion to a city courier, caught in the webwood where Perceptor saved her and when it was all made clear she had met and helped them once before.

"Then...Gadget is your son with Perceptor?" Eclipse asked. Reflecting on what Solstice had told her reminded her of her own experiences with Megatron. The pain and hurt she felt being forcibly taken, how the act had strained and brought tension between herself and Megatron. Tension they were still trying to work through. She worried for Solstice, hoping this wasn't the cause of her weight loss and stress.

"Yes...but there were more, Gadget was the smallest and wanted to stay. He's grown so much since then," recalling her little Arachne made her smile, placing a hand on her belly. She wondered how her other little spiderlings were, not having seen any since they left.

"Are things...fine, between you?" Eclipse had to ask, her motherly concern shining through. Solstice, on the other hand, was confused. She had noticed both Strika and Lugnut tense, no doubt something fuelled her question and it wasn't good. "I mean...given what had happened..."

"Yeah," Solstice smiled, she could hear the concern in Eclipse's voice. She was just worried. "Perceptor...after what had happened he wanted to distance himself. He thought he had raped me...when he didn't," Eclipse watching, Solstice turning back into the memory. "He was in heat, something I have never witness or seen before but he was in pain. Arachnes in heat need to fertilise their eggs or else...its like a human miscarriage," Eclipse gasped. She didn't know that. How awful. "I remember the way he jittered and moved so frantically. He was in pain, sweating and groaning. I couldn't let him stay like that. And after..." Eclipse noticed her pause, thinking she had invoked an ill memory only to see Solstice smile. "He apologised for almost a week after. He would do everything for me, said how sorry he was again and again even after I said I forgave him. Even now it haunts him, and I comfort him instead."

"It affected him that much?" Eclipse asked.

"Yeah, Arachnes only take willing partners. Even the more malicious and dangerous arachnes never take an unwilling host. Sure they have rather dubious ways of convincing them but it’s rather that or abort, and that's traumatising to them," Eclipse nodded, understanding what Solstice meant. "But back to what you said, yeah we're good."

"Then...what's really bothering you?" Eclipse watched Solstice frown, turning aside.

"This," Showing her scales, brushing her horns, she sighed. "I just...want to know why this happened. It's clear now I'm not cursed since...your husband doesn't know," Solstice watched one of the ogres. Lugnut looked ready to kill had she spoken the wrong title. "People I've known so long turn and run from me, even your family panicked when they saw me," Eclipse was shocked, turning to speak apologies when Solstice smiled. "You're like your mother, you know. She was the only one not to panic and even helped me," Eclipse sighed, happy to hear that. "It worries me, I can't be what I was, I can't go back to the human cities, or at least the capital and even my own city. I worry for my children and how this might affect them."

"Maybe...you don't remember anything from your childhood?" Eclipse was walking a fine line, knowing from previous chats how Solstice had been raised.

"The seamstress told me she found me, apparently my father abandoned me on a hunt. He never came back and she made no mention of my mother. Anything is possible," Solstice refrained from speaking anything else about the woman. She had a penchant for using her orphans as child labour. Eclipse nodded, hoping Shockwave could find something. Her mind then turned again to Megatron, to the reason she was here aside from her friend's hunger. No screams had come from the throne room as before; she could hope he recanted his decision to harm the Oni but unlikely. No doubt he had one of the she-witches or magic users muffle sound from the great hall. She prayed Drift would make it through.

* * *

Dragged to the throne room, Drift could see Megatron spared no expense. Nobility and officers lined the walls, crowding the hall while he was brought before the throne. His guards fastened chains to his wrists, Drift was drawn out, unable to pull back or defend himself.

"You must indeed be touched, Deadlock," Megatron rumbled, all in the hall turning to his authoritive voice. "It is only by the request of my Queen that you keep your life. Had she not begged on your behalf and the behalf of your expecting mate, I would have you hanged by your entrails, drawn, quartered and left to rot. An example set to all who would defy me." Drift tried to keep his face neutral, but indeed he had to muse a pray to the spirits, thanking and cursing his luck. He knew Megatron to be creative in his punishments. "However, she nor your mate will spare you from your just punishment. None escape my justice." Nodding offside, Tarn and his band approached, one of them holding a strange iron rod. Flanked by his men, Megatron stood from his throne and approached Drift.

"For treason, abandoning your post, desertion, and causing me annoyance, I hereby exile you from my kingdom and lands; you will be lashed and branded for wasting my time with your presence and impeding my investigations,” Kaon, bowing low, offered the rod to Megatron. Held high to the watching crowd, all recognised the shape and symbol carving from the metal. “This brand marks you a traitor and should any loyal to me find you or this brand tread upon any of my lands: you will be gutted, you will be slaughtered, and I will take great pleasure in hanging your filthy head on a pike."

Teserus and Tarn stood beside Drift, both gripping his haori and pulling before it tore. Tarn then produced a whip; long and barbed, made from the same harmful mix of metals. Looking like a human cat-o-nine tailed whip, Tarn forced all his weight into each hit.

Drift refused to scream, tried all in his power to hold his tongue as each hit split open his back. The special metal digging and slicing felt as if demon pepper juice was poured into his wounds. Vos took to inflicting pain, the little no-face ghost could pluck and carve into Drift's very soul, inflicting pain without physical injury. Drift tried to bite his tongue, refusing to allow any within the court hear him scream or beg. However, the pain from both assults was too great for him to bear. By the time both had their fill, Vos purring and moaning from his fun and Tarn practically licking his lips behind his mask, Drift couldn’t take any more.

Looking up, he watched as Helex, honoured and bowed before his king, provided the heat and fire to heat the rod. Drift spat blood, Vos and Tarn’s assault resulted in splitting his tongue. He had yet to scream or beg, something Megatron would rectify.

Pulling the brand from Helex, smoking and glowing like a small sun, Megatron thrust forward. The smell of burning flesh, spiced with a strange oily chemical filled the room. Drift, unable to keep his silence after the agonizing whipping and spiritual assault, roared in pain.

Megatron ensured the brand wasn't just a flesh wound. Pressing harder the brand melted through skin, penetrating to a lower layer until the brand was at least an inch deep. Letting the Oni's blood coagulate and cool the rod, Megatron wrenched it free, causing more blood to flow. The brand itself looked like Megatron's own emblem but jagged and warped, sliced in two, like wiping a wet paint on a canvas before dragging a brush through.

Drift gasped and choked. Not only was the brand obviously treated to cause more pain but the pain erupting from his nerve rich chest, the burning drew on longer. His limbs limp, held up only by the poles restraining him, he could barely muster the strength to stand.

"If you have not gone from my kingdom by dawn tomorrow, your punishment will make this appear to be a sunburn," Megatron growled, handing off the brand. Cut free, Drift collapsed to his knees. Free blood dripped from the wound, thick from the heat. Looking down, noting the ragged look of the brand, he could swear the wound glowed with a strange purple, no doubt poisoned too. When Tarn moved to have him removed from the hall, throw him out of the palace, Megatron halted him.

"None are to help him, nor bother with him," by his words Tarn backed away. Bombrush, however, approached from the crowd. Megatron eyed him, watching as he grabbed Drift, hauling him to his feet. A hard glare crossed the King, questioning the General, who only glanced back.

"Taking him to the infirmary. Don't worry, he'll just be cleaned up."

"I said none are to help him," Megatron growled, watching the General's glance turn annoyed.

"Would you prefer Eclipse seeing him like this? After all that's happened before now?" Megatron remained stern. "I'm doing this for the Queen, not the traitor." Growling, Megatron allowed him leave, watching as Drift was dragged from the hall. His concern turned to Shockwave. The wendigo wasn't present for the sentencing and his sudden presence spoke for his absense.

"My King, I have discovered something rather intriguing regarding the Queen's friend," Shockwave bowed.

"And what might that be?"

* * *

Returned to the infirmary, Drift swallowed a hiss as he was deposited roughly on the berth. Struggling to sit up, pain and blood throbbing across his back and chest, Drift watched as Bombrush spoke with the healers, sending them away.

"You're to remain here until your mate comes for you," Bombrush ordered, turning to grab a spare haori. Other Oni were in service to the King so it was rather easy to find another. It wasn't the same as his current but that was of little concern to him. "Make yourself presentable..." handing over the haori, Drift offered no resistance when the ogre's hand encircled his neck, "and should the Queen see that ugly eyesore, Megatron will be the least of your worries." A brief nod released the Oni, leaving Bombrush to leave. With no healers about, Drift managed to find a small bottle of spirits and a towel.

If no one will help him, he refused to be their entertainment. The alcohol burned any chance of infection but also aggravated all of his wounds. He bore it, had refused to give them satisfaction. All of this was for Solstice.

Once cleaned, he used a mirror to check the damage on his back. They still bled, some were deep and would require stitches; something he couldn’t do on his own. Cursing, he scrounged for bandages. He would have to make due until Perceptor could treat him properly. With some healing herbs and a little toil, Drift managed to wrap his wounds. They still hurt and bleed, but it was now dressed and covered by his new haori. He made sure the bandages were tight, restricting his movement to keep the large wounds sealed.

The door suddenly opened, finishing his haori tying in time to see Solstice and Eclipse walk in, Strika and Lugnut behind them.

“Drift!” Solstice smiled, running to him and hugging him. The sudden movement snapped pain through him, he could bare it. Never revealing his injury, he looked her over. She didn’t seem as pale anymore; her face was bright again as were her scales. Her eyes sparkled while her belly filled out. No doubt they fed her plenty. “Are you okay? I didn’t think you’d be back in the infirmary.”

Drift just smiled, pulling Solstice in close. He didn’t care about the pain. He was going to leave this hellhole with his happy, pregnant mate and return to their mate and child alive.

“Thank you Eclipse,” Solstice was near tears, something she hated others seeing, but she didn’t care as she embraced her friend again. “Thank you.”

“Of course. You’re my friend, it was the least I could do,” returning her smile, tightening the hug, she was the first to look up and see Bombrush return with a small group of guards behind him. “Here, take these for the journey home.” Turning to Strika and accepting the small parcel, she handed the small bag of fruits and a wrapped loaf of bread. “Please make sure you take care of yourself…and, maybe, you might come again for a visit?”

“Definitely,” Solstice smiled. “But I might send word before I come to, you know, make that aware by certain members of court.” She ignored the looks she got from Lugnut and Strika. Eclipse was all she cared for at the moment.

Taking her hand, urged by the insistance of Bombrush and his guards, Drift led Solstice away before she turned back to Eclipse one last time.

“When Shockwave finds out anything…can you let me know?”

“Definitely.”

* * *

Perceptor had been beside himself for the past three days. Solstice had gone to see a doctor and her guild mates to settle matters and Drift had run off to drag her back. It wouldn’t take three fragging days!!

Gadget had been worried too. He would cry each night for his mother to then cuddle with his father until he calmed. Each day he would sit outside on his father’s web as a lookout. He would scramble and hide is another Arachne strayed too close looking for a quick meal. He refused to do anything else.

“Come along Gadget, it’s getting late,” Perceptor stepped out, looking across the roof for his son. Gadget poked out, shaking his head.

“Still bright, no sleepy yet,” he cooed, sitting back on the roof.

“Please Gadget, you’ll get sick if you stay out any longer. I can see you shaking,” indeed the nights had grown colder, and the little spiderling had been shaking in his little lockout post. “Come on, I will sit with you and we can both stay warm,” pulling a web strand, he produced a spare blanket from the house. Gadget thought a moment before leaping at his father, nuzzling in close while Perceptor wrapped them up in the blanket.

“Is…is mommy and papa Drift coming home?” Gadget asked. Perceptor frowned, scare and sad for his young son. He knew there had to be a reason Solstice and Drift hadn’t returned. He just begged to Primus is wasn’t the latter.

“I hope Gadget,” he cooed, kissing his little cheeks. “But…if they’re not back by tomorrow, we will go visit a friend who might be able to help,” Gadget seemed to perk up, hopeful and curious as to who this friend was.

A twig snapped close by, alerting the Arachne parent. Perceptor drew Gadget close, ready to defend him with the glistening of gold caught the lamplight from the shrine door.

“PAPA DRIFT!! MOMMY!!!” Gadget launched from his father’s arms, sped across the grown and leapt into his lost parent’s arms. Solstice beamed, launching to catch her growing child. Tears were shared between them, warmed by Drift holding them both. Perceptor, snapped from his surprise, Perceptor bolted to them both. Slamming into Drift, he kissed and nuzzled his longest mate before devouring Solstice. His lips and hands left nothing of her untouched, cradling her and their son close.

“What in primus’ name happened? Where have you both been?!” Perceptor snapped, pulling them both in.

“Leave that for the morning, it’s been a long trip…for us both,” Drift watched Solstice, holding Gadget and calming her distressed child. “Solstice, you go and rest. You’ll need it for the twins,” his smirk left both father and son confused and shocked. Shaking her head, she kissed them both goodnight and headed to their room.

“Mommy?” Gadget looked up from the bed, watching Solstice strip out of her dirty clothes and leaving a small slip on. She smiled, guiding his hands to her fleshy belly.

“You’re going to be a big brother. To twins,” She knew Gadget was smarter than he appeared to be, so only a moment later the little spiderling cheered, skittering over her and nuzzling her belly.

“I’m getting brothers! ...or sisters!” his silly cheer erupted into laughter shared by them both, Solstice cradling him to her chest as they let sleep take them. Drift, however, was having a different experience.

“Explain. Now.” Perceptor, after the shock of Solstice’s pregnancy, was angered by the untreated wounds littering his already scarred back and chest. With a sharp needle, he used his own threat dipped in sterile alcohol to stitch closed the more angry and deep whip lashes.

“Megatron,” just saying the one name explained everything to Perceptor. He was well aware of his years serving the warlord. The battles he fought and the lives he killed before defecting, being saved, reforming and ultimately saving him from death. “He wanted to know what Solstice was. Even sent the DJD after her. We were both captured and they tried to bleed her.” Perceptor didn’t faulter from his work. Obviously their fortunes turned and brought them home. “If it wasn’t for her friend, the new queen, I…I might not be here…he planned to execute me. But she convinced him to exile me,” finishing his stitching, reapplying some healing herbs and rewrapping his bandages. “She even promised to pass on Shockwave’s findings, they might be able to tell us what happened to Solstice.”

Perceptor moved around, straddling Drift’s hips and locking lips with him. Drift sighed, pushing his apology and feelings back to his mate. He didn’t mean to make him worry, neither of them did. Arms looped around Perceptor’s waist, pulling him closer.

“I’m so…so sorry,” Drift sighed, pulling away from the heated kiss, pressing his forehead to Perceptor’s. “I never want to do that to you, to either of you, again.”

“You’re home, and alive. I’m just relived you’re both home.”


End file.
